Lips of an angel
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde?/¿Por qué lloras? ¿Está todo bien?/Mi chica está en la otra habitacion/A veces desearía que fueras tu/Creo que nunca olvidamos nuestra historia/Es lindo escuchar tu voz decir mi nombre, Suena tan dulce/Escuchar esas palabras me vuelve débil/no quiero decir adiós/vuelves muy difícil la fidelidad...con tus labios de ángel. Raro lo sé XD


**LIPS OF AN ANGEL **

**. **

**ONE-SHOT **

**. **

_Usando la letra de lips of an angel no podía dejar de imaginar esta historia, entiendan estoy en la etapa de "me gusta esa canción, la oiré hasta que la odie" jajajaja xD bueno, aqui la dejo_

* * *

Un chico rubio, se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, contemplando la foto de una hermosa chica, de cabello negro azulado y ojos color plateados, una enorme tristeza inundaba su mente mientas recordaba todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos que azotaban su mente.

Un gran sentimiento de culpa inundo su ser, si tan solo pudiera disculparse con ella, se sentiría aunque sea un poco mejor, pero era tarde, ella ya no quería saber nada, absolutamente nada de él.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien?- la suave voz de una chica se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

Por inercia, el rubio escondió la foto bajo su escritorio, pero al recordar que la puerta tenía seguro, volvió a sacar la foto.

-estoy bien, gracias Sakura-chan- por lo visto eso bastó para que la chica lo dejara en paz y él pudiera volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Un mini-infarto le llegó al oír su teléfono sonar, estaba por ignorarlo, cuando vio el número, no lo tenía registrado, pero sabía de quien era.

-Hola- contestó rápidamente y con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Por unos segundos, no oyó la voz del otro de la línea, y pensó que tal vez no quería hablar con él. Cuando estaba por colgar, finalmente la oyó.

_Honey why are you calling me so late? _

_It's kinda hard to talk right now _

_Honey why are you crying? _

_Is everything okay?_

Oyó la voz gastada y llorosa del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hinata? ¿Hinata, estas bien?- no obtuvo respuesta solo oyó la respiración entrecortada y agitada de la chica -¿ocurrió algo malo?- si le chica decía "si", él saldría inmediatamente en su auxilio sin importarle nada, ni siquiera Sakura.

-Naruto-kun...- finalmente la oyó hablar y se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿tienes algo?- preguntó ahora que por fin hablaba, un poco bajo para que su novia no lo oyera.

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud _

_Well, my girl's in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you _

_I guess we never really moved on _

Hinata no dijo nada, simplemente siguió sollozando, preocupando más al rubio. En su interior, sentía que ese llanto era prácticamente su culpa. Si siguieran juntos, ella no estaría así.

-e-estoy bien... Naruto-kun- respondió un poco más calmada.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

-me alegra oirte de nuevo- dijo sinceramente, sintió un vuelco en el estomago al oír su voz. -creí que estarías molesta conmigo- escucho una leve risilla en respuesta, amaba hacerla reír.

-nunca he sido buena enojandome contigo, y lo sabes- amaba oír su dulce voz, su nombre en aquellos labios rosas, amaba todo de ella, pero por tonto la perdió.

Debía ser honesto consigo mismo, aun la amaba, igual o incluso más que antes. Y si tuviera la oportunidad, volvería con ella, pero era tarde, ella había hecho ya su vida.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight _

_And yes I've dreamt of you too _

_And does he know you're talking to me? _

_Will it start a fight? _

_No, I don't think she has a clue _

Parecía que la tención en el ambiente se había esfumado, así que ya podía hablar con ella mas calmado.

-¿que tienes? Te peleaste con ese Teme- preguntó en tono molesto.

-...- ella de nuevo no dijo nada durante unos segundos, -si- respondió, molestando mas al rubio.

-¿Que te hizo ese bastardo?- pregunto, dejando ver plasmada la furia en sus ojos azules.

- Él... Encontró una foto nuestra, se enojó mucho, me pidió que la destruyera, y yo me reuse- por un segundo, el enojo se esfumó de su mente al oirla decir eso, ¿a pesar de todo, ella aun tenia sus fotos juntos? -¿como ha estado Sakura-san?- preguntó con la voz apagada.

-bien- respondió la pregunta sin ánimos.

-¿como tomó mi llamada?- pregunto interesada.

-en realidad, ella no sabe que me has llamado, esta en la habitación- respondió sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

_Well, my girl's in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you _

_I guess we never really moved on _

Hinata ya no siguió hablando, y Naruto se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Así había iniciado esa tragedia amorosa. Cuando él comenzó a hablar demaciado de Sakura.

En ese tiempo, él y Hinata habían tenido una hermosa relación de un año. Pero él no supo apreciar la maravillosa mujer que tenia, y codició algo diferente. Sakura.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words a it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

-por favor, no te calles, amo oír tu voz- por lo visto sus dulces palabras sirvieron, y ella volvió a hablar.

-me alegra mucho que las cosas entre ustedes dos vayan de maravilla- dijo con falsa alegría.

Naruto quería sacarla de su error, quería decirle que con sakura no se sentía tan bien y tan completo como con ella, que con Sakura nunca sintió aquella pasión fluir por sus venas como con ella, que Sakura no era nada en comparación a ella. Pero era tarde, muy tarde. Él ya había tomado su decisión, y para su desgracia, había sido la errónea.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

-Hinata yo...- antes de que pudiera decir algo más ella habló.

-gracias por hablar conmigo, me siento mejor ahora- antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, continuó -me tengo que ir, hasta pront...- antes de que ella pudiera terminar, fue turno de él para interrumpirla.

-espera... Por favor, quiero volver a hablar contigo- pidió, ella de nuevo no dijo nada, solo quedó un largo silencio -escucha, fui un verdadero estúpido por no darme cuenta de lo que tenia, sé que ahora ya es tarde, pero solo quiero que sepas que lo lamento, Hina-chan... Tu siempre fuiste alguien muy especial en mi vida, me amaste hasta tal punto de dejarme ir...-

-Naruto, no creo que sea...-

-y yo...- la interrumpió sin oír sus palabras -te amo tanto como para dejarte con alguien como ese Teme- fijo finalmente, mas Hinata no respondió.

_(And I never wanna say goodbye) _

_But girl you make it so hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

Solo oyó el sonido de la línea al cortarse y el "bip bip bip" de esta al terminar.

Le alegraba habérselo dicho, pero le dolió que ella le colgara sin decirle nada. Trato de sentirse mejor al habérselo dicho, pero no lo logró, aun seguía sintiéndose como una basura humana. Si Hinata le hubiera dicho que aun lo amaba y que quería volver intentarlo, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en dejar a Sakura e ir tras ella. Pero simplemente no dijo nada.

Si Hinata estuviera ahí, con él, en ese momento, la fidelidad se hiria al caño, porque él solo era un simple humano, un ser débil, que jamás podría resistirse a sus labios de ángel.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

Había pasado más de una semana desde que habían hablado por teléfono, y se sentía tan destrozado como el momento en el que le colgó.

Estaba acostado en su cama, sólo. Había terminado con Sakura, siendo específicos, treinta segundos después de su charla con Hinata. Se había dado cuenta, que si no estaba con ella, no podría ser feliz con ningún otra chica más, al contrario, se sentiría peor cada día.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas notó que su celular sonaba, vio quien era, se sorprendió y contesto rápidamente, de nuevo.

-¿hola?- habló temeroso pero feliz, solo esperaba que dijera algo que no lo dañara.

-Naruto-kun...- su voz parecía nerviosa y emocionada.

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó temeroso que de nuevo hubiera sufrido por culpa de ese Teme.

-no, solo... Quería hablar contigo... Quería decirte... Que pensé lo que me dijiste... Y llegue a una conclusión...- Naruto solo temía lo peor.

-¿cual?- preguntó aun con miedo.

-que te amo demaciado como para dejarte con alguien como Sakura-san- su voz se oía firme y desidida.

Naruto quería abrazarla en ese momento, decirle que su relación con Sakura había terminado apenas ella colgó, pero prefería decírselo en persona.

-Nena, jamás podré resistirme a tus labios de ángel- oyó su risa y no pudo sentirse más feliz.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, que dejen reviews y que sigan leyéndome n.n... Eso me recuerda... No podré subir capítulos pronto, ya que mi computadora se descompuso (de nuevo u.u) y ahí tenia tooodas las continuaciones de tooodas las historias, y dudo recuperarlas, pero guardo la esperanza, crucen los dedos conmigo n.n Bueno, hasta pronto, luego nos leemos. Namilaze Hanoko fuera****...**


End file.
